


three till one

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: There are three minutes left and Hoseok counts down every second.





	three till one

Hoseok was completely aware of how stupid it was to be away at 11:57 at night. He was terribly sleepy and his eyelids were starting to droop closed but there were only three minutes left until midnight and he couldn’t fall asleep now. Although the warmth in his arms and on his chest made him want to doze off, he promised himself not to do so until the minutes passed.

He shifted, trying not to move much from the position he was in as he listened to the sound of silence in his dark room. Another minute passed as he willed his heart not to beat too quickly, otherwise it would give him away. And he couldn’t have his heart beating too loudly. He laughed to himself at the prospect of getting caught.

Hoseok nearly sneezed as he felt a tickle against his nose. Maybe he would have commented on the tickle if a certain weight didn’t settle down onto the base of his neck to softly take his breath away. Or perhaps it was something else about the comforting scent that took his breath away. He grinned to himself—only one more minute.

The second the clock on his bedside table struck midnight, Hoseok turned on his phone and opened it. He chuckled as the weight on to of him groaned and moved around.

“Hoseok…” Kihyun muttered as he buried his face into Hoseok’s neck. “Babe, your phone is too bright.”

Hoseok hummed. “Sorry, baby, just give me a second.”

“I’ll give you three.”

With a chuckle, Hoseok wrapped one arm around Kihyun’s waist, relaxing in the way Kihyun’s steady breathing felt against his own chest. Holding his phone around Kihyun’s head so that the light wouldn’t bother his eyes, Hoseok sent a text with the same hand and then turned his phone off.

Kihyun groaned again when the sound of his phone receiving a text notified itself from the bedside table. He reached up and let his hand fall against Hoseok’s cheek with a gentle slap. “Babe… get rid of my notification.”

“What? Why don’t you check it?”

“It’s midnight, I don’t want to check it,” he grumbled into Hoseok’s neck.

Hoseok frowned. “Just check it! What if it’s important?”

Kihyun let out an unintelligible whine as he wiggled in Hoseok’s grasp, clearly unwilling to get up to look at his phone. But after Hoseok poked him a few times in the sides while insisting it was important, Kihyun got up reluctantly and grabbed his phone. He squinted at the bright light that burned his eyes as he read his screen.

Hoseok grinned as Kihyun’s expression changed from groggy and irritated to something softer with a smile. Kihyun rubbed at his eyes as his smile widened a little bit. He showed the screen to Hoseok’s face, both of his eyebrows raised in amusement.

“This is what’s so important?”

_Happy one year anniversary babe :3_

Hoseok grinned. “Yes.”

Kihyun snorted. “You’re so stupid.”

“You love it though.” Hoseok snickered as Kihyun shut his phone off and threw it at the foot of their bed. He didn’t miss his smile as he closed his eyes and resettled himself back onto Hoseok’s chest, his face in his neck, his hair tickling his nose. “Don’t you, baby?”

Kihyun hummed musically as he sang, “I guess!” But from his light whistle-y laugh that came from his nose, Hoseok knew he loved it a lot more than he let on. But Kihyun would never admit it.

“You really waited up until midnight to text me that?”

“Mm-hm.”

“You’re an idiot.” He chuckled. “But happy one year, babe.”

“Happy one year. I love you.” Hoseok grinned and kissed the top of Kihyun’s head. Kihyun’s hair tickled his nose again and he scrunched it in an attempt to keep the sneeze away.

Kihyun smiled against his neck and whispered, “I love you too. Hope there are more years to come.”

“There are,” Hoseok assured softly, rubbing his hand against Kihyun’s back warmly. “There’s lots more.”

“Good.” Kihyun kissed his neck softly and then readjusted himself, snuggling in closer and tighter into Hoseok’s body. “Now go to sleep. We have all day to celebrate and I don’t want you waking up late.”

“I won’t wake up late,” Hoseok snorted, holding Kihyun close as he nodded into his hair. “But I’m going to sleep.”

But maybe he was a little too excited to sleep. A little too enthralled at how lucky he was that he was hitting one year with a person he loved so much. For a moment, he considered that he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all and that he would have to deal with being tired in the morning along with Kihyun’s _I-told-you-so_ ringing in his ear.

Hoseok smiled down at his boyfriend because honestly, he wouldn’t mind that. He wouldn’t mind so long as Kihyun was by his side.

“Love you,” he whispered to Kihyun. He left one more kiss on the crown of his head, despite him being fast asleep again already.

Luckily, it only took three more minutes for Hoseok to fall asleep for real and he smiled, knowing that having Kihyun on his chest and warm against his body was all it took for him to fall into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> small drabbles from me for stress relief ??? :> idk i just want some soft stuff  
> anyways u can find me on twt @kkulseoki <3 hope u enjoyed!
> 
> see u next time !!!


End file.
